Long Distance Dedication
by Gato Goddess
Summary: Kari's parents split, and she is moved far away and cut off from her old life, or so her mother thinks.
1. Default Chapter

Long-Distance Dedication  
  
Chapter One. Leaving Home  
  
***~***  
  
Kari paced outside of the courtroom, waiting for the verdict. Her parents were devorcing and a judge had to decide who got her and who got Tai or who got both.  
  
TK couldn't help her through this. He'd been through it when he was eight, and his mother moved away again, which ment he had to go too. Even though he wanted to stay with Matt.  
  
Davis had to go with his sister to something, she was sort of baby-sitting him, so he couldn't come. Yolei had to spend time with her sisters; she couldn't get out of it. Ken and Cody weren't as close to her and anyway, they were busy too.  
  
Her cell phone rang its cute clip from Beethoven's fifth.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Loud music filled her ears, "Hey, did they decide yet?"  
  
Davis.  
  
"No, not yet, and I don't think I want to know what they decide. What did she drag you to?"Kari asked, sitting down across from the courtroom doors.  
  
Davis replied, "Some consert, I forgot whose. It sounds familiar, but I really can't hear."  
  
"How come you can hear me?"  
  
"Underneath my seat is as far away from the noise as I can get. I'm straining to hear you over Jun."  
  
Kari heard a faint, "Get off my phone!" and the phone was disconnected.  
  
'Well, at least somebody called.'  
  
***~*** A few minutes later, her phone rang again. It was Davis again, but this time, there was only a faint trace of the band.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that, Jun thought I was going through her stuff."Davis said apologetically.  
  
"How come you aren't on your phone?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis took in a deep breath, "Well, Apperently, the band did signings before the show, so Jun ushered me out the door before I could grab it. I think she said that "The Muse" is too good of a show to miss before I grabbed the phone and left the consert."  
  
Kari smiled, "I'm touched, you left a consert for me. But I still haven't gotten the verdict yet. What song was she singing?"  
  
"Um, something about being a deer caght in headlights."  
  
"Completely Stupid."Kari said absently.  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"That's the name of the song. The Muse of the Underworld is one of my favorite rockers, so I kinda memorized all her songs."  
  
"Oh, well, call me when they decide, Jun's number should be on your cell. Bye."  
  
"'Kay, Bye."Kari said hanging up and placing her chin on her knees.  
  
***~***  
  
About a half hour later, Tai came out and gave Kari a big hug. He was crying softly, but wouldn't let Kari see. The judge made the decision.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya got Kari, Mr. Kamiya got Tai. They were separated.  
  
***~*** Tbc...  
  
BTW, The Muse is me, but, I'm not a famous rocker (yet). I'm just learning the guitar. Also, don't laugh, I think I have a terrible voice, but everyone, Even my arch-enemy said I have a beautiful voice when I sung at Karaoke. SCARY!  
  
I might post my songs up in my account at FP.C, my name is Foozamookay, which,if said fast enough, and the right way, sounds like Fuzzy Monkey, kinda. Check every now and then.  
  
Review, Luv GG 


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Authors note: I am picking this story back up after 6 years. I still know exactly where I was going with it, and hopefully now my spelling and grammar is better than that of a 14 year old (which I was). I hope those who had been reading my stories are back, and I hope that new people enjoy them as well.

Long-Distance Dedication

Chapter Two: Track 16

Davis returned home from the concert with Jun to find a voicemail on his cell. He had listened to it nearly 20 times, and still was in disbelief of what he was hearing. Kari was leaving. And not just Odaiba, but Japan. She was moving to America, and being cut off from her old life.

Davis rounded up the Digidestined, and planned for them all to meet at the airport so they could all say their farewells. Davis brought Kari a small something to remember him by, a little panda stuffed animal.

Mrs. Kamiya stood by impatiently as this happened and ushered Kari into the airport as soon as she hugged the last Digidestined. Kari cried the entire flight.

~About 4 years later~

Kari's 16th birthday was just around the corner. Her only wish was to be allowed to have international calling put on her cell phone or to be allowed to e-mail her friends, or more importantly, Tai. Mrs. Kamiya didn't want to have to remember her son or the past and urged Kari to do the same.

After another argument over this with her mother, Kari headed to the bus stop.

"Hey, Kari!" a blond boy called as she approached.

"Hey, Willis!" she called back, quickly wiping her tears.

"I got another e-mail from Davis. He said he got you something for your birthday, and he's going to send it to me, and I'm going to give it to you, okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I hope it's not obviously from him. Mom is really getting onto me about my wanting to go home."

"I'm gonna keep it a surprise, but it isn't going to set off her radar," he laughed.

Kari hated that her only interaction from her friends was through Willis, and she even had to keep her prior knowledge of him a secret from her mother, or else she would be forced to move, and thus eliminating the one outlet she had. Mrs. Kamiya had even blocked Kari's use of computers at the school. For four years she had kept in contact with Odaiba through Willis, and was really grateful of the coincidence that had made her mother choose this town of all others in America.

Since Kari couldn't use computers she had a free period. She pulled out her portable CD player – since she couldn't be a normal teenager with an iPod – and listened to some of The Muse as she completed her Trigonometry homework.

"We don't need\to talk at all\ your heartbeat\ says it all"

It was finally the day before her 16th, a Saturday. Willis texted her, "its here, come over?"

She simply replied "yes," and quickly made her way to his house down the street.

He answered the door and handed her the package as he let her in. She sat down on his couch before ripping open the envelope. She was slightly disappointed at its size, but that feeling disappeared when a mix CD dropped into her lap. There was a letter attached, but it merely said "Happy Birthday." Kari pocketed it anyway.

"In his e-mail, he said he wanted you to listen to it alone, but I made sure to tell him to make it a CD, since I know how your mom is. I also received a few e-mails from Tai and TK, passing on birthday wishes."

Kari cried a little, and hugged Willis at least ten times before heading back home, her new CD stashed away in the bottom of her purse.

When she got home, she yelled through the house, "I'm going to finish my homework now so I don't have to do it tomorrow!" and dashed to her room. Immediately she put her headphones on and listened to the first little bit of each song, just to know what they were before going back and listening to them all.

A lot of them were her favorite songs. She guessed Willis had provided intel since he is her best friend here. Finally, she got to track 16, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard not music, but Davis' voice, slightly deeper than when she had last heard it.

"Hey Kari, um, it's Davis, I –uh- I miss you. So much. And I hope you are well. Willis tells me you are doing fine, but I wish that just once I could hear your voice again. This is the hardest thing, trying to stay in touch with you. Tai misses you so much, and he is working so hard to get some money to fly there to see you. He's also living on his own now. And I have been looking into legal things, and I found that at a certain mature age you can choose which parent you want to live with, but this won't help since your dad is now a drunk, that's why Tai moved out, and I figured you would rather hear this from me than Willis. Willis also found that you can move in with Tai when you turn 17, so maybe you can come back soon. I know it's not for another year, but, hey, I'm really looking for loopholes here. Anyway, I'm doing good over here, and trying in school, and everything that I know you would want from me. Oh! And I made captain of the soccer team. Ken and I are big rivals on the field! I hope you are enjoying this mix tape, and Kari, I love you."

She cried softly, thinking how different life would be back in Odaiba. And hearing Davis say that last bit was nearly too much. She spent every night thinking about him, the one person who tried to be there for her, and had developed her own feelings for him. And Tai, he was coming for her. And her father, he was a mess.

Despite the bad news, Kari played the track on repeat, just to hear his voice.

It occurs to me that I am really rusty. I am trying, but I haven't written for pleasure in nearly the full 6 years. I need to go to bed now, and study for a test, so I must leave you with this, and I will have I think 2-3 more chapters in this story. It's ridiculously short. Expect a longer one next time with better detail.

3 GG


End file.
